


Elements

by Foopy



Series: Harry Potter and the Tri-Fold Prophecy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foopy/pseuds/Foopy
Summary: In the ancient world of magic, there were several primal elements. Here are some stories, written about them by the Ancient Ones.





	1. Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of poems about the different elements of Ancient Magic. This will, eventually, tie in to my Harry Potter fanfic :P

WATER

(An excerpt from the journals of Rishala Pwate'er)

 

 

Still, Quiet, Calm.

Burbling, Wandering, Whispering.

Roaring, Crashing, Breaking.

All these and more are the properties of Water.

It sings as it ripples over rocks in the river,

Growling as it pounds the shore in a storm.

Calm, yet Chaotic.

Beautiful, yet Terrible.

Whether glistening in a calm lake,

Or churning in a turbulent sea,

Water represents that which is in all of us.

Anger and Love,

Passion and Tenderness,

Stubborn, Patient.

 

It can take years to change the landscape,

Can destroy a city in a matter of minutes.

Whether the deafening roar as it pours over a cliff,

Or a soothing pattering under a light summer's rain,

Whether the unbridled destruction of the water, disturbed into a tsunami,

Or the gentle caresses of a healing soak in the silence,

Water is one of the most versatile of the elements,

Full of the power for destruction, also the well-spring for all life.


	2. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second installment in the Journal of Rishala Pwate'er

Death

(An excerpt from the journals of Rishala Pwate'er)

I am the chill in the still of the night.

I am the whisper in the shiver of the wind.

I am the howl through the cowl of the dark.

and I am the last embrace when you end your race.

-Silva Darnthrall, Queen of Clan Derish Vall

Inexorable. Undefeatable. Ineffable.

Constant. All Consuming. Inescapable.

Cold. Grasping. Binding.

To the one who fears the end, the last embrace of Death is all these things.

Accepting. Calming. Caressing.

Encompassing. Understanding. Beautiful.

Blissful. Warming. Home.

To the one who accepts that all things must have a beginning and an end, it is all of these things.

Death can be both a lover’s last touch, or an enemy’s last strike.

She is the last smile of an Elder’s farewell, and the cruel smirk of a Demon’s hello.

The debt that all must pay, and the cost at the end of time.

Death is the most mystifying of all the Primal Elements known, not known to any but in the moments of the last breath.

Powerful, Unshakable, Beautiful; Death.


End file.
